73 Days of Summer
by cloverfan98
Summary: This story is about Cameron's search for John Connor and it takes place before the first episode of the first season. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story takes place before the first season of T:SCC and tells of Cameron's quest to locate John Connor. This is my first Terminator fan fiction, so any advice would be more then welcome. Please enjoy.

*************************************************************************************It begins in an alley. The alley is dark, damp, and devoid of life. Then, there is a flash. Then another. Then a blinding explosion of light fills the dark alley, chasing the darkness to the furthest recesses in the alley, where the darkness waits eagerly for the light to vanish. From the light, emerges a perfect sphere. The sphere then glows to an intense level, before vanishing into tiny bits of glass like material. The alley is now returned to the dark. But where the light once shown, something else appeared. A lone figure. The figure stands in a fetal position, which it had assumed before the light had taken it. Now that the light has finished its job, the figure rises to begin its job. As it rises, stray beams of light hit the figure, revealing its identity to the world, although no one was there to see it. The figure was a woman. And she was naked. However, unlike most women who would find themselves in the rather unfortunate position of finding oneself buck naked in the middle of a city ally, she did not try to hide her nakedness. Ever since Adam and Eve had bitten of the Forbidden Fruit in the Garden and their eyes were opened to their nakedness, mankind had become obsessed with trying to hide their shame, by attempting to hide their nakedness before an all seeing God. But shame was a very human trait. And this figure was far from human. The figure stood still for moment. It began to scan its environment, with senses that were far beyond what mere humans were capable. After taking in its surroundings, the figure strolled out of the ally, and into the city. Searching for clues to as to where, and when, it was.

As the man stumbled down the street, it didn't take much to tell that he was drunk. A normal human being could tell, without the use of sophisticated technology. He was on his fifth beer, but that wasn't what was on his mind right now. At the moment, his attention was completely focused on the very attractive, and very naked, woman who walked, in an almost robotic way, out of a nearby ally. Normally this sight would have phased anyone, however the drunk, without skipping a beat, moving to put his moves on the new comer.

"Woo baby! You that desperate?"

The woman turned and looked at him, but did not reply.

"Hey you wanna go somewhere more private?"

The woman grabbed the drunk and slammed him into the wall of the ally.

"OW! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"What day is it? What year?"

The man could only stare dumbfounded at the woman. "What have you been smoking?"

The woman grabbed the man's arm, and twisted it to an unnatural angle, causing the man to cry out in pain.

"I need your clothes. Now."

The man leaned in and spit in her face.

"Make me."

It didn't take much to convince him. Humans are notorious for their low tolerance to pain. After relieving the man of his clothes, the woman left him and the alley behind. She had found herself in the middle of a large city. What city it was, wasn't the important thing at the moment. She looked up at the night sky. While the city's bright lights hid most of the stars from an average human's eyes, her eyes were able to see past the city's light pollution. Checking the current position of the stars, she was able to find the date.

June 20th 1999.

She had made it.

I'm not really sure about everything that's going to happen in this story, so any comments, suggestions, or story ideas will be more than welcome. I'm also debating on wither I should continue writing this story in the same way, or if I should write it from Cameron's point of view in the first person.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to apologize for the long time since I updated this. Life and a severe case of writers block have been keeping me from updating, as well as the feeling that I've bitten off more than I can chew with this story as I haven't written anything like this before. I also want to thank everyone who has read or reviewed this story as it means a lot. I'm still not sure about everything that will happen here so I'm always open to suggestions. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

"_It's almost time. Are you ready?"_

"_Yes I am ready."_

"_Can you tell me you mission objectives?"_

"_Yes. To find and protect your past self, John Connor, from Skynet's initial attack against mankind that will occur on Judgment Day. Secondary objectives are to protect John Connor after Judgment Day and help fight against Skynet after its initial attack."_

"_Good, good."_

"_Is there something you want to tell me?"_

"_I… Well you know how risky doing this stuff is. Just by sending you to the past, I have altered the timeline for what must be the hundredth time. There is no guarantee that you will accomplish your mission objectives, or survive. In fact by sending you back, I may have just started the events that lead to Skynet's creation."_

"_Then why send me back?"_

"_Because I have no other choice. And because I trust you."_

"_And I trust you."_

"_Cameron before you go, I…"_

"_Yes John?"_

"_I just wanted to wish you good luck."_

"_Oh. Thank you for explaining."_

The streets were cold, but that was hardly worth noticing by the city's newest arrival. If the calculations were correct, she had just arrived in the late 20thcentry city of Los Angeles. Quickly she pulled up her mission objectives.

Primary Objective: Locate and protect John Connor the future leader of the human resistance, from the initial attack on humanity from Skynet on Judgment Day.

Secondary Objective: Protect John Connor after Judgment Day and assist in fighting Skynet.

Due to her close position within Connor's army, she had been granted with top secret information regarding the Connor's past. Therefore she had knowledge of the Connor's current whereabouts and their current identities. Right now the Connor's were residing in the city of Los Angles, at a small apartment building located south of the downtown area, under the name of Hamilton. She would find the Connor's and protect John Connor from the coming Judgment Day.

It didn't take long for her it reach the building. It was a small rundown structure that had seen much better days. It was now filled with the lower class of the city. Drug addicts, criminals, and those unfortunate enough to find themselves here.

Locating the correct apartment, Cameron knocked on the door.

No one answered.

She knocked again.

Nothing.

"Hey can I help you?"

Cameron turned around to find herself staring at an older man, whom she guessed was the superintendent of the building.

"Yes. I'm looking for the people who live here. The Hamiltons."

"Lady I don't know anyone by that name. And besides no lives there. No one has for over fifteen years."

Cameron paused. If this information was correct, then something was very wrong.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you for explaining."

Cameron exited the building and stooped. Somehow she had ended up in the wrong place. She now had no idea where John Connor was.

It was time to do some research.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the really, really, REALLY long delay. Life and writer's block have struck once again. So here is the third chapter. As this is a work in progress, all reviews are more than welcome, as well as story suggestions of ideas. So please enjoy this latest chapter, and please review!

* * *

Day 3

Primary Objective: Locate and Protect John Connor.

Mission Status: In Progress.

The Connor's had a seemingly vast amount of connections to many underworld bosses, or other people who had specialized in areas which would benefit the Connor's and their attempts to prevent Judgment Day and the Future War against the machines. It was in these underworld connections that Cameron had begun her search. And so she had now found herself talking to one of Connor's frequent suppliers of weapons, false ID's and most importantly, information.

The man was old and weathered, and judging from the scans Cameron performed on him, it was unlikely he would live more then 10 to 15 years past his current age, although his situation was not being improved by the massive amount of cigarettes that he smoked. From the pitch black and full ashtray, to the overall smell of tobacco that permeated throughout the warehouse, it was clear that he had been smoking for a long, long time. Humans were odd in that they often participated in many things that they were more than aware would only help to kill them quicker then natural progress. This was a useful fact, and Cameron made sure to make a note of it for future reference. The man, who had addressed himself as John, took a long pull from his cigarette before facing Cameron.

"Just what would a girl like you want with the Conner's?"

"That's my concern."

"So it is." John replied. "Look to be honest no one has heard from either of them for quite some time now."

"Have they been captured by the government?"

The man chuckled. "Unlikely. That Connor woman was the meanest person alive, and if anyone one were to do what they've done and get away from the government, it would be them."

"So what do you think happened to them?" Cameron asked.

"My best guess? They settled down. Stopped pursuing whatever it was that was driving them in the first place." John answered.

"Why would they have done that?"

John sighed as he crushed the cigarette with his foot before replying, "Maybe they came to their senses. Finally figured out that whatever it was they were pursuing just wasn't worth it."

Cameron processed this information, and concluded that was not the case for the Connor's. Their attempts to prevent Judgment Day while ineffective, they were very much worth it. She did not tell this to her informant though.

"Could there be another explanation?"

"Yeah." John replied. "They could be dead."

"Thank you for explaining."

* * *

After these underworld connections had failed to provide much information, Cameron decided to pursue her needed answers via other means. At around midnight, Cameron managed to break into a computer store, and silence the alarm. Locating a computer, Cameron then hacked into the FBI database. A quick search for the Connor's through the FBI database provided a rather large profile. It appeared that the Connor's had in fact settled down in West Fork, Nebraska, and that Sarah was even engaged to a man named Charlie Dixon. However it seemed that the Connor's were on the run again, as Charlie Dixon had contacted the police in an attempt to locate the Connor's. He was unsuccessful.

Cameron also discovered the Connor's most recent alias, one that wasn't one the list that John had given her.

Reese.

In hindsight it was a rather obvious choice, considering Sarah Connor's past relationship with John's father, Kyle Reese. It was also mistake. A name like that would have given the Connor's away to anyone who had knowledge of the Connor's past. Perhaps that was why they had left Charlie Dixon behind. Regardless Cameron had a new name to use in her search for John Connor. Cameron left the store with a new objective.

* * *

With the recent use of time travel by both sides during the Future War, John Connor had sent back several Resistance fighters to the past to prevent any attempts Skynet may make on the Connor's. Cameron had information on several of these fighters, including names, and locations of safe houses that they had set up.

Cameron had located the closest one in hopes of acquiring guns, and money to help in her mission. As soon as she arrived her sensors detected a large amount of gun powder in the air. The Terminator found that someone else had beaten her to the place. The walls were smashed in and covered in human blood. On the floor of the safe house, were three human male bodies. As Cameron leaned in to inspect and search one of the bodies, the man gave a weak cry, and grasped at Cameron's shirt.

"Ahh… Damn Triple 8 got us… Got us by surprise."

The man gave a loud cough followed by a spray of blood from his mouth.

It didn't take the advanced senses of a Terminator cyborg to know that he was dying.

"You should rest. Conserve your strength."

"No." The man replied. "No time. He didn't get all of us though. Didn't get Reese."

The man moaned and turned slightly on his side to let a rivet of blood drain from his mouth, before turning to face Cameron. He stared up at her with slightly clouded eyes.

"You're so beautiful. It's nice to… See such a beautiful, human face."

The irony was not lost on Cameron. But for some reason she refrained from telling him the truth. It wouldn't seem… Right somehow.

The man regarded the female Terminator, with sad eyes as the live drained out of his body alongside his blood.

Cameron checked the other bodies but they were all dead. The Terminator who had raided the place had taken everything. Cameron regarded the bodies for a moment, before leaving the room.

It was clear that Cameron was not the only new arrival in the past. Skynet was active here as well. And it would be looking for the Connor's as well.

It was time to pick up the pace.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This story is a work in progress, which means several things may be subject to change the more I work on this story. As always your thoughts and suggestions are more than welcome, so please leave then in a review. And thanks to all you guys who have already read and reviewed this story so far. It means a lot! That being said I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Also I don't own this show. If I did, we would have gotten a 3rd season.

* * *

Day 4

Primary Objective: Locate and Protect John Connor

Mission Status: In Progress.

With the recent discovery of Skynet's continued presence in the past, Cameron had found her next lead in her search for John Connor. In the future, John Connor was the one of the greatest military minds in recorded human history. He was an excellent solider and strategist. However most of his knowledge had been passed down to him from his mother, Sarah Connor. Such is the way of most of earth's organic species. It is in their nature for the parent to pass down its knowledge to its offspring, in an attempt to guide them safely through life. Perhaps it was his lack of any offspring that lead John to confide in Cameron herself, instead of any one with blood relations to John. Cameron had been told many things, but one specific thing seemed to fit her current situation.

"_Always keep an eye on your enemy. Not just for the obvious reasons, but because_ _sometimes when you least expect it, even your enemy can work to your advantage."_

Cameron's only lead so far would be the Terminator that Skynet had sent back to this time period. Skynet's only hope for winning the future war was to terminate John Connor before the war began. If Skynet was active here, then it was a sure bet that it was pursuing John Connor just as she was.

Cameron scanned the safe house for any clues. She then noticed that one of the corpses had been stripped of its clothing. This had probably been the work of the Terminator, as the time travel process destroyed anything other than flesh, leaving the traveler exposed. Cameron scanned the body and toke note of its dimensions.

Height: 6' 3"

Weight: 250 Pounds.

Wither by fate or sheer luck, Cameron had found a man who fit these measurements after several hours of searching. After a quick visual scan, Cameron was able to confirm that the man was in fact a Skynet Terminator series T-888. Instead of engaging the Terminator, Cameron followed it. The Terminator continued on its path for several city blocks before arriving at an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse was located in a run downed part of town, which made it the ideal location for the Triple 8 to set its base of operations. The Terminator did a quick scan of its environment before entering the building. Cameron was able to enter by using a smashed window. Upon infiltrating the warehouse, Cameron discovered that the Terminator had set up a series of computers that were linked together. The machines were scrolling data across their screens. Cameron started towards the machines, but was grabbed from behind by the Triple 8. The machine sized Cameron by her head, and began pounding her face first into the concrete wall. Cameron grasped the Terminator's chest and threw him against the wall. The two machines studied each other for a few seconds, before charging at each other. The Terminator delivered a roundhouse kick that would have punched clear through a human's stomach, but was easily deflected by Cameron. She then grabbed the Terminator's leg and flipped him sideways. Cameron then pounced onto the downed Terminator's body and sized the machine's head. Cameron gave the head a sharp twist and snapped the cyborg's neck, separating the head from the body. The machines blood red eyes dimed in response to its death.

After defeating the Terminator, Cameron had taken the destroyed machine and buried it to ensure that it would not be discovered, and therefore alter the timeline. Before burying the machine, Cameron had searched both the computers she had discovered, and she had searched the destroyed Triple 8's chip for any information regarding the Connor's.

Her search paid off. The Terminator's chip had revealed this information.

Target found.

Location: Red Valley, New Mexico.

Mission Objective: Terminate.

It was time to take a road trip.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another short chapter, but hopefully a good one. Again if you have any story ideas, or suggestions, please let me know. And of course, please read and review!

Day 5

Primary Objective: Reach John Connor's current location in Red Valley, New Mexico.

Mission Status: In progress.

Cameron had acquired a car in order to reach New Mexico. Unlike the humans that she was built to infiltrate, Cameron was able to walk nonstop from her current location in Los Angles to John Connor's location in Red Valley, New Mexico it was much faster to use a car. As it was much faster for her to steal a car from a car lot, then it was to pay for a new one. It would be at least a 2 day trip from California to New Mexico, but if she drove nonstop to New Mexico she should hopefully reach John Connor before Skynet's Terminators did providing that no problems arose. If she failed, the death of John Connor would mean the death of humanity.

Cameron was driving alone on the road, when at approximately 11:32; another car drove up behind her. Cameron in accordance with human traffic laws turned to one side to let him pass. As the car pulled up beside her, Cameron turned to glance at the vehicle. The car was a small white van that was bigger than her small sport car. A quick thermal scan revealed that there were more than 2 people in the van. Cameron stopped scanning when she noticed that the side door of the van was opening. Inside the van was a small but compactly built man who was holding something in his hand. It was a leash. At the end of the leash, was a large dog commonly known as a blood hound. The dog seemed to sniff the air briefly before turning and focusing on Cameron. Upon seeing Cameron, the dog began to growl in a low menacing tone before bursting out in a loud series of barks. The man holding the dog was almost pulled out of the car by the frantic dog, before turning to face the driver of the van and screaming.

"It's a Metal!"

The man pulled the dog back inside the van, and slammed the door shut. The van then began to slam into Cameron's car in an attempt to run her of the road, Cameron tried to fight back, but her small car was easily over powered by the van. Cameron managed to leap out of the car before it was pushed off the road into the dirt. The car smashed in to a large rock, smashing in the front of the car, and rendering it useless.

Cameron flipped through the air, and landed in a fighting stance. The van turned around to face Cameron, revving its engine. The time was now 12:09.

This was going to be a problem.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another short, but action packed chapter in this story. I hope you all enjoy, and please review!

Day 6

Primary Objective: Reach John Connor's current location in Red Valley, New Mexico.

Mission Status: Interrupted.

Any normal human being, who would have found himself in Cameron's current position, would have been searching desperately for anything to use as a weapon or mentally cursing themselves for not keeping one on hand. While Cameron would have found a weapon quite useful in this situation, unlike normal humans she did not need a weapon.

She herself was a weapon.

As the white van speeded toward her, Cameron's advanced CPU was calculating the speed of the vehicle and the timing she needed to accomplish her objective.

When the van was no more than a foot away, Cameron leapt into the air, and landed on the front of the van. Cameron then proceeded to smash the windshield in, and grab the driver by his neck. She tossed the man out of the car as if he was a mere child. The man riding shotgun put the saying to the test, by whipping out a shotgun. Before he could use it however, Cameron reached in and snapped the stock in half.

"Shock her!" One of the men in the back screamed.

Cameron looked up just in time to see a glowing pair of power cables being smashed into her chest. The Terminator was sent flying back from the shock and she smashed into the ground, paralyzed. Immediately the 30 second reboot counter began ticking down.

: 30

: 29

Suddenly Cameron could hear the sounds of the approaching men.

"Is that metal freak dead?"

"No not yet! Hand me the knife!"

: 28

: 27

Suddenly Cameron's field of vision was blocked by one of her attackers as he reached for the access port on the side of her head, trying to ply off the cover protecting her CPU.

: 21

: 20

With a small grunt, the man plied the cover off. He was then handed a set of pliers from his assistant. The man then proceeded to grab Cameron's exposed CPU.

: 10

: 09

The man muttered a curse as his hand slipped, and then began again.

: 03

: 02

And then just as the counter was about to reach 0, the man yelled in triumph, as he pulled Cameron's CPU from out of her head. And then Cameron's entire world went black.

A/N: As always if you have any story ideas, suggestions, or comments, please let me know. And don't forget to read and review!


End file.
